SOLO UNA VEZ
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos mangakas o autores: Hellsing: Kota Girano Vampire Knight: Matsuri Hino HISTORIA 100% YAOI CONTENIDO ADULTO MAYORES DE EDAD
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO ÚNICO**

 **TOMÁNDOTE POR UNA NOCHE,**

Kaname Kuran Sangre Pura ha sido convocado al Consejo últimamente después de que su "hermanita" despertara, lo único que hacen es preguntar ¿Cuándo se casara con ella? ¿Cuándo tendrá a su primogénito? Entre otras preguntas igual de fastidiosas, a pesar de haber ideado la mejor estrategia para cuidar de ella y tenerla para amarle ha llegado un punto en el cual ya no le tolera, después de su despertar (8 meses después) Yuuki tuvo un cambio de personalidad muy radical, ahora era caprichosa, berrinchuda, no tomaba las clases de Aido y eso le había traído varios problemas en algunos eventos, pues no sabía comportarse lo que tambien había propiciado regaños por parte del Consejo….

Kaname: Buenas Noches a todos, ¿podrían decirme cual ha sido el motivo para que me hagan venir?

Anciano: Kuran-sama se le ha llamado ya que se requiere de su presencia en Inglaterra, La Asociación de Cazadores ha firmado una Alianza con el Grupo Hellsing por lo tanto se nos ha enviado la invitación para formalizar más la Alianza que usted formo con Kaien Cross

Anciano2: nosotros estamos en contra de tal acción, ya es bastante fastidioso con las nuevas reglas

Kaname: eso es algo que no me interesa, deberán seguir acatando dichas reglas, por otra parte acudiré a la reunión, ahora si me disculpan me retiro

Anciano3: Kuran-sama una cosa más, ¿queremos saber cuándo va contraer matrimonio con su hermana?

Kaname: por ahora no lo hare, al menos no hasta que Yuuki esté bien instruida, ustedes mismos han visto la reprochable presentación que tienen ante la sociedad vampírica, ¿acaso desean que sea el hazme reír del mundo vampírico?

Anciano1: claro que no Kuran-sama, sin embargo y en vista de los acontecimientos dentro de los eventos a los que ha acudido, hemos pensado que si la princesa Kuran no ha cambiado en un lapso de un año, su matrimonio sera cancelado y se le presentara una nueva prometida

Kaname: estoy de acuerdo con su proceder, sin embargo si en ese tiempo mi prometida no ha cambiado yo mismo elegiré a mi esposa ¿queda claro?

Anciano3: queda claro Kuran-sama

Kaname salio del recinto más que satisfecho, al parecer podría anular su compromiso con Yuuki, sin embargo no le informaría dicha decisión del consejo a Yuuki…

Kaname: Lo siento Yuuki, pero me di cuenta de que a la persona que siempre ame fue a Zero… ahora que es el Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores el tendrá que ir y aprovechare esta oportunidad… Seiren…

Seiren: dígame Kaname-sama

Kaname: evita que la información llegue a oídos de Takuma o alguien más, no quiero que Yuuki se entere de la decisión del consejo

Seiren: asi sera mi señor

Kaname: prepara todo para mi viaje, tú te quedaras para hacer lo que te he dicho, esta vez llevare conmigo a Isaya asi que infórmale que saldremos en el primer vuelo disponible

Seiren: hai Kaname-sama

Seiren desapareció rápidamente para hacer lo solicitado por Kaname, una vez de regreso en la mansión Kuran, Kaname se encontró con una tipita escena, Yuuki estaba gritándole a Ruka e incluso esta tenia uno de sus costados heridos

Kaname: ¡YUUKI! SUELTA INMEDIATAMENTE A RUKA… ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Yuuki: oni-sama ella tuvo la culpa mojo mi hermoso vestido, me lo había puesto solo para ti y mira lo ha estropeado, era de la más fina seda y mira

Kaname: Yuuki ya basta, estoy cansado de todos tus malditos berrinches, la próxima vez que agredas a alguien te enviare nuevamente con Cross

Yuuki: no puedes hacerlo, no regresaría a ese mugroso lugar, soy una sangre pura que no se te olvide

Kaname: eres tú la que olvidas que eres una sangre pura… no sabes cuánto lamento haberte despertado Yuuki me decepcionas… ahora vete a tu habitacion

Yuuki salio hecha una furia del lugar, Kaname se acercó hasta donde estaba la chica quien ya era ayudada por Kain y Takuma… Kaname cortó su mano y le dio de su sangre a Ruka pues en verdad la joven estaba muy lastimada y aunque en un principio Ruka se negó, termino aceptando pues en verdad estaba muy lastimada

Ruka: lo lamento mucho Kaname-sama pero para mí es imposible seguir en este lugar, le respeto y le soy muy leal, pero Yuuki-sama… yo lo lamento… deseo regresar a mi casa con mis padres

Kaname: te entiendo Ruka y los entiendo a todos, debo partir por una cuestión muy importante a Inglaterra y tampoco deseo que se queden a solas con Yuuki… quiero que todos vayan a la Mansión Principal y ahí se queden, Yuuki tiene restringido el acceso por medio de un hechizo, quiero que todos se vayan ahí y esperen hasta que regrese

Todos los jóvenes nobles obedecieron la orden de su Rey y partieron ese mismo día, Kaname tambien envió a toda la servidumbre pues sabía que si quedaban podrían hasta morir por culpa de Yuuki… Isaya llego horas después y junto a Kaname partieron rumbo al aeropuerto… Yuuki había despertado después de hacer su berrinche asi que bajo a la sala donde pensó que encontraría a Kaname, pero su sorpresa fue no ver a nadie, todos los nobles se habían marchado y la servidumbre no estaba por ningún lado… fue a la habitacion de Kaname y ahí encontró una nota para ella.

 ** _Yuuki_**

 **** ** _Tuve que partir a una encomienda por parte del Consejo, en vista del comportamiento que has tenido, todos los nobles han partido a sus hogares, pues esta vez te has excedido en tu comportamiento pues estuviste a punto de matar a Ruka, despedí a toda la servidumbre, te he dejado una tarjeta sobre el mueble para que cubras todos tus gastos, no intentes buscarme pues he dado la orden para que no te digan en donde estaré, tómalo como tu castigo por lo que le hiciste a Ruka, a mi regreso hablaremos de algo muy importante_**

 ** _Kaname Kuran_**

Yuuki: estúpido Kaname ya verás cuando vuelvas… en fin creo que me tomare unos dias en un buen spa para ponerme a un más hermosa

Isaya y Kaname se encontraban en el avión, Kaname le había contado todos los cambios que había tenido Yuuki y a la determinación que había llegado el consejo

Isaya: Kaname-sama espero no me lo tome a mal, pero desde un principio cunado me aviso que despertaría a la princesa, le hice saber que no me parecía pertinente, yo le aconseje que era mejor reforzar el sello, al parecer paso lo que me temía y su lado vampírico devoro por completo su humanidad

Kaname: al principio todo estaba bien… pero su cambio fue tan repentino, pensé que era fase y que pronto se le pasaría, pero no fue asi

Isaya: ¿y quién es el dueño de su corazón?

Kaname: un huraño cazador de mirada amatista y cabellos plateados

Isaya: ¿El Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores?

Kaname: si… me di cuenta muy tarde, pero aprovechare esta oportunidad para hacerlo mío

Isaya: Kaname-sama tal vez usted no lo sepa, pero hay un rumor… se dice que el nuevo Presidente Kiryuu Zero… bueno… tiene una relación con un hombre algo extraño

Kaname: ¿un hombre extraño?... Explícate

Isaya: bueno se dice que hace un par de meses el propio Presidente tuvo que hacerse caso de una sangre pura

Kaname: escuche sobre ese evento, Kiryuu salio victorioso

Isaya: asi es, pero se dice que en esa misión tambien salio gravemente herido y que un Extraño Cazador fue quien le salvo la vida y desde entonces el hombre no se despegó del Presidente y le acompaña a todos lados, he incluso se extendió un rumor en el cual se dice que el Presidente contrajo matrimonio con ese cazador… dicen que el cazador es muy fuerte y su apariencia es tan inusual como lo es la apariencia del Presidente… se dice que el hombre tiene un aura muy extraña, un aura de muerte… Cabellos largos plateados… de tez blanca igual a la un vampiro… ojos de un color inusual amarillos-verdosos… se dice que tiene una cicatriz que atraviesa diagonalmente de su ojo izquierdo hasta el término de su mejilla derecha y otra que atraviesa su garganta… al parecer siempre viste de negro… dicen que es alguien sumamente extraño

Kaname: solo debe ser eso… un rumor… aun mantengo contacto con Cross y si eso fuera verdad el me lo habría dicho, siempre habla de mas, asi que ya estaría enterado

Isaya: bueno esos son los rumores, honestamente no he tenido tiempo de ir a visitar a Cross, asi que tal vez nos enteremos si es cierto o no en esta reunión

Lo dicho por Isaya había invadido de miedo a Kaname y aunque no lo demostrara estaba preocupado… Zero era suyo y de nadie más… asi que eso debía de ser solo un rumor… Una vez que llegaron a Inglaterra una limosina les esperaba junto a ella una chica a la cual Kaname reconoció como vampira, pero era extraño la chica pareciera ser sangre pura

….: muy buenas noches Kuran-sama, Isaya-sama, mi nombre es Seras Victoria y mi Maestra Sir Integra me ha enviado para escoltarlos a la Mansión Hellsing

Kaname: buenas noches señorita Seras

Isaya: buenas noches señorita Seras

Seras subió las maletas de ambos vampiros y estos procedieron a subir a la limosina, una vez adentro Seras no tarde mucho en arrancar para avanzar a las Instalaciones de Hellsing, el camino fue un poco largo pero después de dos horas por fin habían llegado, el lugar era altamente resguardado y tanto Kaname como Isaya notaron la presencia de un Vampiro muy poder

Kaname: disculpa Seras ¿cuántos sangrepura habitan el lugar además de ti?

Seras: ¿sangre puras? Etto ¿a qué se refiere con eso?

Isaya: Kaname-sama se refiere a vampiros del más alto rango, tu poder es el una sangre pura y podemos sentir la presencia de otro

Seras: bueno… pues… eso de los rangos aquí no se maneja… pero si se refieren a la presencia poderosa, es de mi padre y maestro el Nosferatu Alucard, él fue quien me dio mi nueva vida como Draculina

Kaname: un momento ¿dices que eres un ex-humano? ¿Por qué no has caído al nivel e?

Seras se encontraba en una encrucijada, pues en realidad no entendía nada de lo que Kaname le decía, ¿nivel E? ¿Sangrepura? Eran cosas que jamás había escuchado, sin embargo la persona menos inesperada fue la que contesto a la interrogativa de Kaname Kuran

Zero: Kuran, deja de molestar a Victoria con preguntas estúpidas… es obvio que alguien como tú que solo se enfrasca en su pequeño reino no sepa lo que ha estado pasando alrededor de todo el mundo… no te creas único Kuran

Kaname: ¿Zero?

Zero: para ti soy Kiryuu, no te he dado permiso de utilizar mi nombre… Victoria el estúpido de Alucard te busca… ah y llévale un poco de hielo va a necesitarlo…

Seras: iré de inmediato Zero-nii… bye bye

Zero: aquí en Inglaterra las cosas son muy diferentes que en Japón Kuran, aquí no se rigen por estatus, sino por el tipo de vampiros que son, Matusaleos como Alucard y Victoria, Medium y Ghouls…

Kaname: me sorprende que sepas tanto de este tema Kiryuu

Zero: como Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores es mi deber estar al día, no soy como tu Kuran

Kaname: vaya veo que no cambias, sigues tan gruñón como siempre

Zero: y tú sigues siendo el mismo chupasangre idiota y arrogante de siempre

Kaname: quien te escuchara pensaría que estás diciendo lo mucho que me has extrañado

…: no creo que Zero extrañe a un ser tan despreciable como usted

Kaname giro hacia atrás para ver a quien pertenecía aquella lúgubre voz, ahí parado al lado de Isaya se encontraba un hombre alto, delgado pero de apariencia fuerte, de cabellos largos plateados, vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados los cuales de una pierna llevaban varias evillas, botas a media pantorrilla, una camisa blanca que era cubierta por una gabardina que llegaba hasta los tobillos, la cual solo era abotonada hasta la cintura de mangas mao… en su rostro se encontraba una gran cicatriz, sus ojos eran amarillos-verdosos y en su cuello había otra cicatriz, su piel era pálida, y sus uñas eran negras, claramente no era un Vampiro pero su aura le decía que era más letal y peligroso de lo que podía aparentar

Zero: ¿se puede saber porque has tardado tanto idiota?

…: sabes muy bien como es Grell, sino lo llevo hasta la oficina de William, lo seguirías teniendo pegado a ti

Zero: bien… entra que tenemos hambre imbécil

…: te vez lindo cada vez que te enojas MI Zero

Zero: aaah… cállate y entra de una vez por todo Adrián

Adrián sabía que no era bueno hacer enojar a Zero en ese momento, por lo cual pasando de lado a Kaname se acercó a Zero para tomar su mano y besar su dorso… quería darle el golpe de gracias a Kaname pues el bien sabia toda la historia y de lo que el sangre pura le había hecho a Zero

Kaname: ¿Mi Zero? ¿Quién es usted?

Adrián: oh… ¿Dónde han quedado mis modales? Jijijijiji… Mi nombre es Adrián, pero todos me conocen como Undertaker y soy un Shinigami pero para usted Kuran Kaname… soy el Esposo de Zero Kiryuu y el feliz padre del hermoso hijo que esperamos… ahora si me disculpa debo alimentar a mi esposo e hijo… Buenas noches Kuran Kaname

Kaname esta atónito… Zero ¿embarazado?... ¿casado?... eso no podía ser… había perdido a su cazador… Isaya quien se encontraba aun en shock por la noticia se acercó a Kaname y ambos entraron a la mansión, Walter les guio hasta sus habitaciones… ambos vampiros descansaron hasta el otro día… sin embargo un Vampiro había escuchado toda aquella conversación, pero más interesante… algo en aquel vampiro Castaño había llamado su atención

Alucard: oooh… que sensación tan cautivadora… un alma rota y un corazón despedazado… interesante…

La tarde había llegado y con ello todo dio inicio, Kaname podía ver como el Shinigami cuidaba a Zero y como este era cariñoso con aquel sujeto… rápidamente los dias habían pasado y las reuniones iban avanzando de una forma positiva, sin embargo para Kaname, el ver a Zero tan feliz le partía el corazón, él estaba ahí para ganarse el amor de Zero, pero aquello sería imposible… esa noche Kaname decidió salir a uno de los jardines se sentía sofocado, triste, había tomado una decisión aunque con ello llevara a su clan a perder el reinado que estaba llevando… al regresar a Japón nuevamente entraría en letargo… su vida ya no tenía sentido, nuevamente le habían arrebatado al amor de su vida.

…: Que un joven tan hermoso tenga esa expresión en su rostro no se ve bien

Kaname: ¿quién eres?

…: pensé que Zero se lo había comentado Kuran Kaname… mi nombre es Alucard

Kaname vio como de entre las sombras de los arboles un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, con sobrero y gabardina roja y lentes amarillos se acercaba a el

Kaname: asi que un Nosferatu… un NO Muerto… pensé que ya no existían

Alucard: digamos que los Nosferatu de Europa, pensamos que es mejor pasar inadvertidos, es mejor, pero dígame Kuran ¿qué le tiene tan deprimido?

Kaname: es cuestión que a usted no le interesa

Alucard: vaya… nunca le dijeron que debía ser respetuoso con aquellos de mayor poder

Kaname: no me haga reír… para su información soy un ancestro muy poderoso

Alucard: interesante y dígame ancestro ¿en verdad cree que entrar en letargo aliviara su dolor?

Kaname: ¿cómo?

Alucard: dime… no preferirías olvidarte de todo… yo puedo hacer que olvides

Kaname se había perdido en aquellos ojos rojos tan profundos… su corazón dolía… quería olvidar por al menos un momento todo aquel dolor que sentía… no supo cómo ni cuándo... Solo pudo sentir como era depositado en una cama… estaba perdido y absorto con las caricias de aquel hombre…

Su voz resonaba en su cabeza… cada caricia quemaba… jamás había sentido nada igual… aquel hombre lo tenía perdido en un placer extraño…

Alucard sonreía victorioso Kaname Kuran seria de él y de nadie más… pues aquel joven había cautivado su corazón… lentamente Alucard había despejado de cada prenda a Kaname… suaves y profundos besos eran depositados a lo largo de aquel escultural cuerpo… para Alucard era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto… ambos desnudos… Kaname simplemente gemía… Alucard besaba, lamia y mordía aquel cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él

Kaname: aaaahg… aaaah…. aaaah

Alucard había engullido el miembro de Kaname… los gemidos no hicieron esperar, para Kaname era una sensación exquisita… jamás en su vida había sentido un oral tan delicioso como el que Alucard le estaba brindado… Alucard aprovechando la excitación total de Kaname fue introduciendo uno a uno sus dedos hasta dilatar por completo aquella virgen entrada… Kaname dio un grito de placer al correrse… Alucard había tomado aquella esencia

Alucard se acercó a Kaname y le beso apasionadamente situándose entre las piernas para penetrarlo de una sola estocada… Kaname había soltado un grito de dolor pero al mismo tiempo de placer…

Alucard: aaah… estrecho… delicioso

Kaname: muévete… hazlo… aaah

Y asi un vaivén dio inicio… con cada embestida los gemidos de placer de Kaname podían escucharse, ambos cuerpos perlados por el sudor disfrutaban de las sensaciones tan placenteras que podían sentir… Alucard cada vez aumentaba la fuerza y rapidez de las penetraciones y Kaname gemía más alto, era tan deliciosa la sensación que Alucard le provocaba…

Kaname: aaaah…. Si… ahí… ahí…. Más… más fuerte Alucard

Alucard: aaah…

Alucard había tocado un punto sensible dentro de Kaname… asi que comenzó a dar solo en aquel lugar, logrando una placentera sensación… cambiaron de pasiones una y otra vez… Kaname había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había corrido y de cuantas veces Alucard había terminado dentro de él… Alucard inesperadamente mordió a Kaname quien dio un grito placentero… Alucard bebía con fervor, tenía un plan para quedarse con Kaname y no pararía hasta llevarlo a cabo…

Kaname se sentía débil, Alucard estaba bebiendo de mas, estaba mareado y sentía que en cualquier momento perdera el sentido, sin embargo un olor a sangre llamo su atención… sus ojos se habían vuelto más rojos y sin pensarlo comenzó a lamer la herida que Alucard se había hecho en el cuello y de un momento a otro sus colmillos ya habían perforado aquella piel y sorbía grandes cantidades de sangre mientras Alucard seguía haciendo lo mismo… pronto ambos llegaron al orgasmo… Kaname se había desmayado, no por la pérdida de sangre, pero si por el intenso orgasmo que había sentido.

Alucard sonreía… al parecer tal vez al despertar se encontraría con un colérico castaño, pero ya todo daba igual, ahora Kaname le pertenecía y aquel lazo de sangre formado era la prueba de ello

La mañana había llegado, Kaname se sentía diferente de alguna forma… trato de levantarse pero un intenso dolor en la cadera hizo que recordara su "aventura" con aquel vampiro… se reincorporo son sumo cuidado y al sentarse en la cama pudo percatarse del lio que había en aquella cama… semen y "sangre"… miro su cuerpo y pudo notar un rastro de sangre en su pecho… instintivamente se tocó el cuello al recordar que Alucard le había mordido… y ¡por dios!... él lo había mordido tambien… no, no, no, eso debía ser un error

Alucard: no fue un error… puedes sentir el lazo ¿cierto?

Kaname: pero qué demonios… ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Alucard: te quiero para mi… y ahora eres mío

Kaname: acaso estas demente, ¿sabes lo que acabas de ocasionar?

Alucard: puede que dejarte preñado

Kaname: ¡exactamente!... ¿queeeee? ¿Cómo preñado? Soy un hombre

Alucard: si un hombre… un sangrepura y yo un Nosferatu, por lo cual puedo dejarte preñado…

Kaname: tú estás loco ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Alucard: ya te lo dije, te quiero para mí, yo borrare tu tristeza y la reemplazare por la dicha y la felicidad, ahora me perteneces y voy a amarte con pasión e intensidad… te daré un amor que jamás habrías pensado que existiera

Kaname: eres extraño y ahora estoy casado contigo

Alucard: y probablemente preñado, con la cantidad de veces que me corrí dentro de ti, estoy seguro de haber hecho muy bien mi trabajo

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo muy fuerte, ahí en la puerta estaba Zero y Adrián… como siempre Zero con su ceño fruncido y Undertaker con una sonrisa

Zero: pensé que tardarías mas idiota

Alucard: solo busque el momento perfecto

Zero: como sea… debo regresar a Japón ¿quieres que les avise?

Alucard: te lo agradecería Zero

Kaname: ¿de qué están hablando ustedes dos? ¿Por qué no te sorprende que este aquí Kiryuu?

Zero: no tengo porque darte explicaciones Kuran… pero me debes una muy grande

Con aquello dicho Zero salio del lugar, pero Undertaker se quedó ahí de pie su sonría no que quitaba hasta que hablo

Undertaker: como Shinigami sabrás que puedo saber cuándo morirán las personas… Zero sin querer encontró tu Cinematic y vio que morirías a manos de tu hermana Yuuki, pero tambien pudo ver toda tu desdicha, soledad y tristeza… asi que después de conocernos y de que le presentara a tu "esposo" se dedicó a hablar de ti siempre de ti frente a Alucard… en pocas palabras Zero hizo que Alucard se enamorara de ti y por ello hizo este "llamado"… para que se conocieran y Alucard te robara… Ahora se feliz Kuran… te enviaremos a tus nobles en unas semanas, asi que disfruta de tu luna de miel… nos vemos Alucard jjijijijijijiji

Kaname: Kiryuu…

Undertaker: ah por cierto lo olvidaba… jjijijijijijiji… hicieron muy bien la tarea jjijijijijijiji… felicidades joven Kuran… háganos saber la fecha del nacimiento jjijijijijijiji

Kaname: ¿nacimiento?

Alucard: déjalo asi… porque mejor no repetimos lo de anoche…

Y asi la vida de Kaname Kuran había cambiado radicalmente gracias a la persona que una vez fue su enemigo… tres semanas después Zero les dijo a los nobles donde encontrar a Kaname y que él les estaba esperando… dos semanas después de la llegada de sus nobles a Inglaterra, Kaname supo que estaba embarazado…

Se preguntaran que paso con Yuuki… bueno como era de pensar, ataco a unos humanos y se fue colocada en la lista de los cazadores y Undertaker fue quien le dio fin a su vida

Ocho meses después Kaname había dado a luz a un pequeño varón de cabellos azabaches y ojos color chocolate… Zero y Undertaker quienes habían tenido tres meses atrás a sus primogénitos (unos gemelitos de cabellos plateados uno de ojos amatistas y el otro de ojos amarillo-verdosos) habían sido avisados por lo cual se encontraban en aquel lugar

Kaname: gracias Zero… sin ti en este momento no tendría esta familia a mis amigos y un esposo de mente retorcida

Zero: no agradezcas… en el pasado fui muy duro contigo… tómalo como una compensación… por cierto que nombre vas a ponerle

Kaname: bueno dijiste que te debía un gran favor… y como no me gusta deberle favores a nadie… Ichiru… Ichiru Draculea Kuran

Quien diría que aquel arrogante sangre pura le daría las gracias a Zero, pero sin el ahora no tendría a su hermoso hijo ni a su amado esposo… Alucard y Kaname vivieron felices al lado de sus seres queridos… con el paso del tiempo su familia aumento… siendo está conformado por su hija Juri, su hijo Haruka, Su hijo Ithan y su hijo Leonard

Alucard: ¿cómo te sientes?

Kaname: gordo… más gordo que nunca y es tu culpa… te dije que no debíamos hacerlo, pero no te importo… idiota

Alucard: no importa… verte con este hermoso vientre siempre me hace inmensamente feliz

Kaname: no tienes remedio

Alucard: te amo Kaname

Kaname: y yo a ti… mi torpe Alucard


	2. CAPITULO UNICO

**CAPITULO ÚNICO**

 **TOMÁNDOTE POR UNA NOCHE,**

Kaname Kuran Sangre Pura ha sido convocado al Consejo últimamente después de que su "hermanita" despertara, lo único que hacen es preguntar ¿Cuándo se casara con ella? ¿Cuándo tendrá a su primogénito? Entre otras preguntas igual de fastidiosas, a pesar de haber ideado la mejor estrategia para cuidar de ella y tenerla para amarle ha llegado un punto en el cual ya no le tolera, después de su despertar (8 meses después) Yuuki tuvo un cambio de personalidad muy radical, ahora era caprichosa, berrinchuda, no tomaba las clases de Aido y eso le había traído varios problemas en algunos eventos, pues no sabía comportarse lo que tambien había propiciado regaños por parte del Consejo….

Kaname: Buenas Noches a todos, ¿podrían decirme cual ha sido el motivo para que me hagan venir?

Anciano: Kuran-sama se le ha llamado ya que se requiere de su presencia en Inglaterra, La Asociación de Cazadores ha firmado una Alianza con el Grupo Hellsing por lo tanto se nos ha enviado la invitación para formalizar más la Alianza que usted formo con Kaien Cross

Anciano2: nosotros estamos en contra de tal acción, ya es bastante fastidioso con las nuevas reglas

Kaname: eso es algo que no me interesa, deberán seguir acatando dichas reglas, por otra parte acudiré a la reunión, ahora si me disculpan me retiro

Anciano3: Kuran-sama una cosa más, ¿queremos saber cuándo va contraer matrimonio con su hermana?

Kaname: por ahora no lo hare, al menos no hasta que Yuuki esté bien instruida, ustedes mismos han visto la reprochable presentación que tienen ante la sociedad vampírica, ¿acaso desean que sea el hazme reír del mundo vampírico?

Anciano1: claro que no Kuran-sama, sin embargo y en vista de los acontecimientos dentro de los eventos a los que ha acudido, hemos pensado que si la princesa Kuran no ha cambiado en un lapso de un año, su matrimonio sera cancelado y se le presentara una nueva prometida

Kaname: estoy de acuerdo con su proceder, sin embargo si en ese tiempo mi prometida no ha cambiado yo mismo elegiré a mi esposa ¿queda claro?

Anciano3: queda claro Kuran-sama

Kaname salio del recinto más que satisfecho, al parecer podría anular su compromiso con Yuuki, sin embargo no le informaría dicha decisión del consejo a Yuuki…

Kaname: Lo siento Yuuki, pero me di cuenta de que a la persona que siempre ame fue a Zero… ahora que es el Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores el tendrá que ir y aprovechare esta oportunidad… Seiren…

Seiren: dígame Kaname-sama

Kaname: evita que la información llegue a oídos de Takuma o alguien más, no quiero que Yuuki se entere de la decisión del consejo

Seiren: asi sera mi señor

Kaname: prepara todo para mi viaje, tú te quedaras para hacer lo que te he dicho, esta vez llevare conmigo a Isaya asi que infórmale que saldremos en el primer vuelo disponible

Seiren: hai Kaname-sama

Seiren desapareció rápidamente para hacer lo solicitado por Kaname, una vez de regreso en la mansión Kuran, Kaname se encontró con una tipita escena, Yuuki estaba gritándole a Ruka e incluso esta tenia uno de sus costados heridos

Kaname: ¡YUUKI! SUELTA INMEDIATAMENTE A RUKA… ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Yuuki: oni-sama ella tuvo la culpa mojo mi hermoso vestido, me lo había puesto solo para ti y mira lo ha estropeado, era de la más fina seda y mira

Kaname: Yuuki ya basta, estoy cansado de todos tus malditos berrinches, la próxima vez que agredas a alguien te enviare nuevamente con Cross

Yuuki: no puedes hacerlo, no regresaría a ese mugroso lugar, soy una sangre pura que no se te olvide

Kaname: eres tú la que olvidas que eres una sangre pura… no sabes cuánto lamento haberte despertado Yuuki me decepcionas… ahora vete a tu habitacion

Yuuki salio hecha una furia del lugar, Kaname se acercó hasta donde estaba la chica quien ya era ayudada por Kain y Takuma… Kaname cortó su mano y le dio de su sangre a Ruka pues en verdad la joven estaba muy lastimada y aunque en un principio Ruka se negó, termino aceptando pues en verdad estaba muy lastimada

Ruka: lo lamento mucho Kaname-sama pero para mí es imposible seguir en este lugar, le respeto y le soy muy leal, pero Yuuki-sama… yo lo lamento… deseo regresar a mi casa con mis padres

Kaname: te entiendo Ruka y los entiendo a todos, debo partir por una cuestión muy importante a Inglaterra y tampoco deseo que se queden a solas con Yuuki… quiero que todos vayan a la Mansión Principal y ahí se queden, Yuuki tiene restringido el acceso por medio de un hechizo, quiero que todos se vayan ahí y esperen hasta que regrese

Todos los jóvenes nobles obedecieron la orden de su Rey y partieron ese mismo día, Kaname tambien envió a toda la servidumbre pues sabía que si quedaban podrían hasta morir por culpa de Yuuki… Isaya llego horas después y junto a Kaname partieron rumbo al aeropuerto… Yuuki había despertado después de hacer su berrinche asi que bajo a la sala donde pensó que encontraría a Kaname, pero su sorpresa fue no ver a nadie, todos los nobles se habían marchado y la servidumbre no estaba por ningún lado… fue a la habitacion de Kaname y ahí encontró una nota para ella.

 ** _Yuuki_**

 **** ** _Tuve que partir a una encomienda por parte del Consejo, en vista del comportamiento que has tenido, todos los nobles han partido a sus hogares, pues esta vez te has excedido en tu comportamiento pues estuviste a punto de matar a Ruka, despedí a toda la servidumbre, te he dejado una tarjeta sobre el mueble para que cubras todos tus gastos, no intentes buscarme pues he dado la orden para que no te digan en donde estaré, tómalo como tu castigo por lo que le hiciste a Ruka, a mi regreso hablaremos de algo muy importante_**

 ** _Kaname Kuran_**

Yuuki: estúpido Kaname ya verás cuando vuelvas… en fin creo que me tomare unos dias en un buen spa para ponerme a un más hermosa

Isaya y Kaname se encontraban en el avión, Kaname le había contado todos los cambios que había tenido Yuuki y a la determinación que había llegado el consejo

Isaya: Kaname-sama espero no me lo tome a mal, pero desde un principio cunado me aviso que despertaría a la princesa, le hice saber que no me parecía pertinente, yo le aconseje que era mejor reforzar el sello, al parecer paso lo que me temía y su lado vampírico devoro por completo su humanidad

Kaname: al principio todo estaba bien… pero su cambio fue tan repentino, pensé que era fase y que pronto se le pasaría, pero no fue asi

Isaya: ¿y quién es el dueño de su corazón?

Kaname: un huraño cazador de mirada amatista y cabellos plateados

Isaya: ¿El Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores?

Kaname: si… me di cuenta muy tarde, pero aprovechare esta oportunidad para hacerlo mío

Isaya: Kaname-sama tal vez usted no lo sepa, pero hay un rumor… se dice que el nuevo Presidente Kiryuu Zero… bueno… tiene una relación con un hombre algo extraño

Kaname: ¿un hombre extraño?... Explícate

Isaya: bueno se dice que hace un par de meses el propio Presidente tuvo que hacerse caso de una sangre pura

Kaname: escuche sobre ese evento, Kiryuu salio victorioso

Isaya: asi es, pero se dice que en esa misión tambien salio gravemente herido y que un Extraño Cazador fue quien le salvo la vida y desde entonces el hombre no se despegó del Presidente y le acompaña a todos lados, he incluso se extendió un rumor en el cual se dice que el Presidente contrajo matrimonio con ese cazador… dicen que el cazador es muy fuerte y su apariencia es tan inusual como lo es la apariencia del Presidente… se dice que el hombre tiene un aura muy extraña, un aura de muerte… Cabellos largos plateados… de tez blanca igual a la un vampiro… ojos de un color inusual amarillos-verdosos… se dice que tiene una cicatriz que atraviesa diagonalmente de su ojo izquierdo hasta el término de su mejilla derecha y otra que atraviesa su garganta… al parecer siempre viste de negro… dicen que es alguien sumamente extraño

Kaname: solo debe ser eso… un rumor… aun mantengo contacto con Cross y si eso fuera verdad el me lo habría dicho, siempre habla de mas, asi que ya estaría enterado

Isaya: bueno esos son los rumores, honestamente no he tenido tiempo de ir a visitar a Cross, asi que tal vez nos enteremos si es cierto o no en esta reunión

Lo dicho por Isaya había invadido de miedo a Kaname y aunque no lo demostrara estaba preocupado… Zero era suyo y de nadie más… asi que eso debía de ser solo un rumor… Una vez que llegaron a Inglaterra una limosina les esperaba junto a ella una chica a la cual Kaname reconoció como vampira, pero era extraño la chica pareciera ser sangre pura

….: muy buenas noches Kuran-sama, Isaya-sama, mi nombre es Seras Victoria y mi Maestra Sir Integra me ha enviado para escoltarlos a la Mansión Hellsing

Kaname: buenas noches señorita Seras

Isaya: buenas noches señorita Seras

Seras subió las maletas de ambos vampiros y estos procedieron a subir a la limosina, una vez adentro Seras no tarde mucho en arrancar para avanzar a las Instalaciones de Hellsing, el camino fue un poco largo pero después de dos horas por fin habían llegado, el lugar era altamente resguardado y tanto Kaname como Isaya notaron la presencia de un Vampiro muy poder

Kaname: disculpa Seras ¿cuántos sangrepura habitan el lugar además de ti?

Seras: ¿sangre puras? Etto ¿a qué se refiere con eso?

Isaya: Kaname-sama se refiere a vampiros del más alto rango, tu poder es el una sangre pura y podemos sentir la presencia de otro

Seras: bueno… pues… eso de los rangos aquí no se maneja… pero si se refieren a la presencia poderosa, es de mi padre y maestro el Nosferatu Alucard, él fue quien me dio mi nueva vida como Draculina

Kaname: un momento ¿dices que eres un ex-humano? ¿Por qué no has caído al nivel e?

Seras se encontraba en una encrucijada, pues en realidad no entendía nada de lo que Kaname le decía, ¿nivel E? ¿Sangrepura? Eran cosas que jamás había escuchado, sin embargo la persona menos inesperada fue la que contesto a la interrogativa de Kaname Kuran

Zero: Kuran, deja de molestar a Victoria con preguntas estúpidas… es obvio que alguien como tú que solo se enfrasca en su pequeño reino no sepa lo que ha estado pasando alrededor de todo el mundo… no te creas único Kuran

Kaname: ¿Zero?

Zero: para ti soy Kiryuu, no te he dado permiso de utilizar mi nombre… Victoria el estúpido de Alucard te busca… ah y llévale un poco de hielo va a necesitarlo…

Seras: iré de inmediato Zero-nii… bye bye

Zero: aquí en Inglaterra las cosas son muy diferentes que en Japón Kuran, aquí no se rigen por estatus, sino por el tipo de vampiros que son, Matusaleos como Alucard y Victoria, Medium y Ghouls…

Kaname: me sorprende que sepas tanto de este tema Kiryuu

Zero: como Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores es mi deber estar al día, no soy como tu Kuran

Kaname: vaya veo que no cambias, sigues tan gruñón como siempre

Zero: y tú sigues siendo el mismo chupasangre idiota y arrogante de siempre

Kaname: quien te escuchara pensaría que estás diciendo lo mucho que me has extrañado

…: no creo que Zero extrañe a un ser tan despreciable como usted

Kaname giro hacia atrás para ver a quien pertenecía aquella lúgubre voz, ahí parado al lado de Isaya se encontraba un hombre alto, delgado pero de apariencia fuerte, de cabellos largos plateados, vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados los cuales de una pierna llevaban varias evillas, botas a media pantorrilla, una camisa blanca que era cubierta por una gabardina que llegaba hasta los tobillos, la cual solo era abotonada hasta la cintura de mangas mao… en su rostro se encontraba una gran cicatriz, sus ojos eran amarillos-verdosos y en su cuello había otra cicatriz, su piel era pálida, y sus uñas eran negras, claramente no era un Vampiro pero su aura le decía que era más letal y peligroso de lo que podía aparentar

Zero: ¿se puede saber porque has tardado tanto idiota?

…: sabes muy bien como es Grell, sino lo llevo hasta la oficina de William, lo seguirías teniendo pegado a ti

Zero: bien… entra que tenemos hambre imbécil

…: te vez lindo cada vez que te enojas MI Zero

Zero: aaah… cállate y entra de una vez por todo Adrián

Adrián sabía que no era bueno hacer enojar a Zero en ese momento, por lo cual pasando de lado a Kaname se acercó a Zero para tomar su mano y besar su dorso… quería darle el golpe de gracias a Kaname pues el bien sabia toda la historia y de lo que el sangre pura le había hecho a Zero

Kaname: ¿Mi Zero? ¿Quién es usted?

Adrián: oh… ¿Dónde han quedado mis modales? Jijijijiji… Mi nombre es Adrián, pero todos me conocen como Undertaker y soy un Shinigami pero para usted Kuran Kaname… soy el Esposo de Zero Kiryuu y el feliz padre del hermoso hijo que esperamos… ahora si me disculpa debo alimentar a mi esposo e hijo… Buenas noches Kuran Kaname

Kaname esta atónito… Zero ¿embarazado?... ¿casado?... eso no podía ser… había perdido a su cazador… Isaya quien se encontraba aun en shock por la noticia se acercó a Kaname y ambos entraron a la mansión, Walter les guio hasta sus habitaciones… ambos vampiros descansaron hasta el otro día… sin embargo un Vampiro había escuchado toda aquella conversación, pero más interesante… algo en aquel vampiro Castaño había llamado su atención

Alucard: oooh… que sensación tan cautivadora… un alma rota y un corazón despedazado… interesante…

La tarde había llegado y con ello todo dio inicio, Kaname podía ver como el Shinigami cuidaba a Zero y como este era cariñoso con aquel sujeto… rápidamente los dias habían pasado y las reuniones iban avanzando de una forma positiva, sin embargo para Kaname, el ver a Zero tan feliz le partía el corazón, él estaba ahí para ganarse el amor de Zero, pero aquello sería imposible… esa noche Kaname decidió salir a uno de los jardines se sentía sofocado, triste, había tomado una decisión aunque con ello llevara a su clan a perder el reinado que estaba llevando… al regresar a Japón nuevamente entraría en letargo… su vida ya no tenía sentido, nuevamente le habían arrebatado al amor de su vida.

…: Que un joven tan hermoso tenga esa expresión en su rostro no se ve bien

Kaname: ¿quién eres?

…: pensé que Zero se lo había comentado Kuran Kaname… mi nombre es Alucard

Kaname vio como de entre las sombras de los arboles un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, con sobrero y gabardina roja y lentes amarillos se acercaba a el

Kaname: asi que un Nosferatu… un NO Muerto… pensé que ya no existían

Alucard: digamos que los Nosferatu de Europa, pensamos que es mejor pasar inadvertidos, es mejor, pero dígame Kuran ¿qué le tiene tan deprimido?

Kaname: es cuestión que a usted no le interesa

Alucard: vaya… nunca le dijeron que debía ser respetuoso con aquellos de mayor poder

Kaname: no me haga reír… para su información soy un ancestro muy poderoso

Alucard: interesante y dígame ancestro ¿en verdad cree que entrar en letargo aliviara su dolor?

Kaname: ¿cómo?

Alucard: dime… no preferirías olvidarte de todo… yo puedo hacer que olvides

Kaname se había perdido en aquellos ojos rojos tan profundos… su corazón dolía… quería olvidar por al menos un momento todo aquel dolor que sentía… no supo cómo ni cuándo... Solo pudo sentir como era depositado en una cama… estaba perdido y absorto con las caricias de aquel hombre…

Su voz resonaba en su cabeza… cada caricia quemaba… jamás había sentido nada igual… aquel hombre lo tenía perdido en un placer extraño…

Alucard sonreía victorioso Kaname Kuran seria de él y de nadie más… pues aquel joven había cautivado su corazón… lentamente Alucard había despejado de cada prenda a Kaname… suaves y profundos besos eran depositados a lo largo de aquel escultural cuerpo… para Alucard era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto… ambos desnudos… Kaname simplemente gemía… Alucard besaba, lamia y mordía aquel cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él

Kaname: aaaahg… aaaah…. aaaah

Alucard había engullido el miembro de Kaname… los gemidos no hicieron esperar, para Kaname era una sensación exquisita… jamás en su vida había sentido un oral tan delicioso como el que Alucard le estaba brindado… Alucard aprovechando la excitación total de Kaname fue introduciendo uno a uno sus dedos hasta dilatar por completo aquella virgen entrada… Kaname dio un grito de placer al correrse… Alucard había tomado aquella esencia

Alucard se acercó a Kaname y le beso apasionadamente situándose entre las piernas para penetrarlo de una sola estocada… Kaname había soltado un grito de dolor pero al mismo tiempo de placer…

Alucard: aaah… estrecho… delicioso

Kaname: muévete… hazlo… aaah

Y asi un vaivén dio inicio… con cada embestida los gemidos de placer de Kaname podían escucharse, ambos cuerpos perlados por el sudor disfrutaban de las sensaciones tan placenteras que podían sentir… Alucard cada vez aumentaba la fuerza y rapidez de las penetraciones y Kaname gemía más alto, era tan deliciosa la sensación que Alucard le provocaba…

Kaname: aaaah…. Si… ahí… ahí…. Más… más fuerte Alucard

Alucard: aaah…

Alucard había tocado un punto sensible dentro de Kaname… asi que comenzó a dar solo en aquel lugar, logrando una placentera sensación… cambiaron de pasiones una y otra vez… Kaname había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había corrido y de cuantas veces Alucard había terminado dentro de él… Alucard inesperadamente mordió a Kaname quien dio un grito placentero… Alucard bebía con fervor, tenía un plan para quedarse con Kaname y no pararía hasta llevarlo a cabo…

Kaname se sentía débil, Alucard estaba bebiendo de mas, estaba mareado y sentía que en cualquier momento perdera el sentido, sin embargo un olor a sangre llamo su atención… sus ojos se habían vuelto más rojos y sin pensarlo comenzó a lamer la herida que Alucard se había hecho en el cuello y de un momento a otro sus colmillos ya habían perforado aquella piel y sorbía grandes cantidades de sangre mientras Alucard seguía haciendo lo mismo… pronto ambos llegaron al orgasmo… Kaname se había desmayado, no por la pérdida de sangre, pero si por el intenso orgasmo que había sentido.

Alucard sonreía… al parecer tal vez al despertar se encontraría con un colérico castaño, pero ya todo daba igual, ahora Kaname le pertenecía y aquel lazo de sangre formado era la prueba de ello

La mañana había llegado, Kaname se sentía diferente de alguna forma… trato de levantarse pero un intenso dolor en la cadera hizo que recordara su "aventura" con aquel vampiro… se reincorporo son sumo cuidado y al sentarse en la cama pudo percatarse del lio que había en aquella cama… semen y "sangre"… miro su cuerpo y pudo notar un rastro de sangre en su pecho… instintivamente se tocó el cuello al recordar que Alucard le había mordido… y ¡por dios!... él lo había mordido tambien… no, no, no, eso debía ser un error

Alucard: no fue un error… puedes sentir el lazo ¿cierto?

Kaname: pero qué demonios… ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Alucard: te quiero para mi… y ahora eres mío

Kaname: acaso estas demente, ¿sabes lo que acabas de ocasionar?

Alucard: puede que dejarte preñado

Kaname: ¡exactamente!... ¿queeeee? ¿Cómo preñado? Soy un hombre

Alucard: si un hombre… un sangrepura y yo un Nosferatu, por lo cual puedo dejarte preñado…

Kaname: tú estás loco ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Alucard: ya te lo dije, te quiero para mí, yo borrare tu tristeza y la reemplazare por la dicha y la felicidad, ahora me perteneces y voy a amarte con pasión e intensidad… te daré un amor que jamás habrías pensado que existiera

Kaname: eres extraño y ahora estoy casado contigo

Alucard: y probablemente preñado, con la cantidad de veces que me corrí dentro de ti, estoy seguro de haber hecho muy bien mi trabajo

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo muy fuerte, ahí en la puerta estaba Zero y Adrián… como siempre Zero con su ceño fruncido y Undertaker con una sonrisa

Zero: pensé que tardarías mas idiota

Alucard: solo busque el momento perfecto

Zero: como sea… debo regresar a Japón ¿quieres que les avise?

Alucard: te lo agradecería Zero

Kaname: ¿de qué están hablando ustedes dos? ¿Por qué no te sorprende que este aquí Kiryuu?

Zero: no tengo porque darte explicaciones Kuran… pero me debes una muy grande

Con aquello dicho Zero salio del lugar, pero Undertaker se quedó ahí de pie su sonría no que quitaba hasta que hablo

Undertaker: como Shinigami sabrás que puedo saber cuándo morirán las personas… Zero sin querer encontró tu Cinematic y vio que morirías a manos de tu hermana Yuuki, pero tambien pudo ver toda tu desdicha, soledad y tristeza… asi que después de conocernos y de que le presentara a tu "esposo" se dedicó a hablar de ti siempre de ti frente a Alucard… en pocas palabras Zero hizo que Alucard se enamorara de ti y por ello hizo este "llamado"… para que se conocieran y Alucard te robara… Ahora se feliz Kuran… te enviaremos a tus nobles en unas semanas, asi que disfruta de tu luna de miel… nos vemos Alucard jjijijijijijiji

Kaname: Kiryuu…

Undertaker: ah por cierto lo olvidaba… jjijijijijijiji… hicieron muy bien la tarea jjijijijijijiji… felicidades joven Kuran… háganos saber la fecha del nacimiento jjijijijijijiji

Kaname: ¿nacimiento?

Alucard: déjalo asi… porque mejor no repetimos lo de anoche…

Y asi la vida de Kaname Kuran había cambiado radicalmente gracias a la persona que una vez fue su enemigo… tres semanas después Zero les dijo a los nobles donde encontrar a Kaname y que él les estaba esperando… dos semanas después de la llegada de sus nobles a Inglaterra, Kaname supo que estaba embarazado…

Se preguntaran que paso con Yuuki… bueno como era de pensar, ataco a unos humanos y se fue colocada en la lista de los cazadores y Undertaker fue quien le dio fin a su vida

Ocho meses después Kaname había dado a luz a un pequeño varón de cabellos azabaches y ojos color chocolate… Zero y Undertaker quienes habían tenido tres meses atrás a sus primogénitos (unos gemelitos de cabellos plateados uno de ojos amatistas y el otro de ojos amarillo-verdosos) habían sido avisados por lo cual se encontraban en aquel lugar

Kaname: gracias Zero… sin ti en este momento no tendría esta familia a mis amigos y un esposo de mente retorcida

Zero: no agradezcas… en el pasado fui muy duro contigo… tómalo como una compensación… por cierto que nombre vas a ponerle

Kaname: bueno dijiste que te debía un gran favor… y como no me gusta deberle favores a nadie… Ichiru… Ichiru Draculea Kuran

Quien diría que aquel arrogante sangre pura le daría las gracias a Zero, pero sin el ahora no tendría a su hermoso hijo ni a su amado esposo… Alucard y Kaname vivieron felices al lado de sus seres queridos… con el paso del tiempo su familia aumento… siendo está conformado por su hija Juri, su hijo Haruka, Su hijo Ithan y su hijo Leonard

Alucard: ¿cómo te sientes?

Kaname: gordo… más gordo que nunca y es tu culpa… te dije que no debíamos hacerlo, pero no te importo… idiota

Alucard: no importa… verte con este hermoso vientre siempre me hace inmensamente feliz

Kaname: no tienes remedio

Alucard: te amo Kaname

Kaname: y yo a ti… mi torpe Alucard


End file.
